


Rainfall: Growing Back Together

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Series: Heirverse: Phase 2 (Can We Survive This?) [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Acceptance, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Metaphors, Rain, Reconciliation, Self-Esteem Issues, it always gets me, story cross references, that damn mug though, with the cracks in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: Sometimes two people have to fall apart to realise just how much they need to fall back together.





	Rainfall: Growing Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> because I will go down with this ship. and the mug always gets to me, everytime, without fail :(
> 
> late cwst scene. Fluffyish. Author is aware of the hubris of quoting herself in a planned later chapter she's sitting on so shush.

_Sometimes two people have to fall apart to realise just how much they need to fall back together._

_\- TDW [Can We Survive This?]_

Gin sat by the open patio door, Cherry curled up beside him, as he watched the rain pour outside. Listening to the distant rumbles of thunder and catching glimpses of the occasional lightning flashing across the grey sky. They weren't very visible at the moment, but it would be dark soon. And that would improve the lightning's visibility tenfold. If he could just wait til nightfall he'd have a much better view of it...

He shifted his position to sit more comfortably on his floor cushion. Taking care not to knock over his mug that sat on the carpeted floor. Of course it had been sitting empty for a good while now but, it didn't hurt to be careful. He didn't want to break another mug.

He sat quietly, legs crossed as he gazed out at the storm. Imagining people running for cover and shouting for their children to come in out of the rain. Gin smiled softly to himself and stroked a dozing Cherry's head gently.

"Good girl, Che-Che," he murmured softly. Thinking of how frightened she used to become the second she heard thunder rumble. These days she was much better. So much more relaxed. He put it down to her not being a baby anymore, although that wasn't really true. She'd always be his baby fox kit. He guessed she'd just outgrown the fear of her youth. If only he could do the same...

He sighed softly. Maybe fear never really did go away. Maybe you just learned to live with it. Like how you lived with mistakes.

He glanced at the scorch marks on the wall and winced. That was one right there. He remembered that day clearly, though it was several years ago. He'd returned to pack some things to move over to Ran's and ended up losing his shit. Making an impromptu bonfire and trying to blow up all the evidence of his life and relationship with kidou. All those photographs... destroyed. Fragments of a life he'd thought, at the time, would be better off lost forever.

He'd have to live with that.

He thought of Sousuke's favourite mug as well. Shattered. Glued back together now but, still. The cracks were there. Would always be there.

He frowned. He'd have to live with that, too.

"Hey," Sousuke's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Gin looked up at him, seeing he was holding two mugs of steaming hot tea. One in the mug he'd just been thinking about. He tried not to look at t too closely.

"Mind if I join you?" Sousuke asked, a somewhat hopeful smile on his face. Immediately Gin softened his expression into a smile.

"Sure. Grab a cushion."

Sousuke set the mugs down and went off to get a cushion from the sofa to sit on. Gin watched him set it down opposite him by the doors so they could both look out at the rain. Tsuku came padding quietly up to them and set himself up so he and Sousuke were a mirror image of Gin and Cherry. When Sousuke was comfortable enough, he grabbed Gin's attention again.

"Oh, here," he said, offering one of the mugs to Gin, "I made this for you."

"Oh," Gin said, taking the mug off him. Finding the acceptance of it came easy. Before, he'd had to force himself to accept anything from the man. And he'd had to work hard not to throw any offered hot tea back in his face. "Thanks."

He smiled gently as he took a sip of the tea. His favourite. And looked at Sousuke again. Who was smiling that eager, hopeful smile again, though he was trying to hide it. Gin swallowed a sigh. Didn't he know how transparent he was?

"Mm. My favourite."

"Thought you'd like it." Sousuke smiled. And after that they lapsed into a companionable silence as they watched the rain pour. Sitting and drinking tea. Just like how it used to be...

And as Gin sat and watched the storm, enjoying the sounds the rain made on the glass doors, he stole a few glances at Sousuke. And he got to thinking, maybe things could be right again. Maybe, like the daffodils growing in the pots just outside that were just starting to shoot up from the ground, they could grow back together. Maybe all they needed was a little rain.

Gin finished his tea and set his empty mug down. Shifting quietly over to him and leaning against his lover's body. Resting his head on Sousuke's shoulder. The older man seemed to tense a little in surprise, but said nothing and quickly relaxed again, even leaning against Gin, too as they continued to watch the rainfall. Listening to it pelt against the glass, and the thunder rumble off in the distance.


End file.
